


Charlie's Nightmare

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll





	Charlie's Nightmare

Charlie slowly woke from her slumber as she heard the door behind her close.

A soft, warm body pressed into her, and one a hooved hand wrapped itself under her arm and over her chest.

She smiled, and nestled into the cuddle.

Remmy voice spoke behind her, "Goodnight, Charlie,"

She let out a murmor, "Goodnight, Remmy," and looked to the window before closing her eyes again.

 _'The moon is beautiful, tonight,'_ she thought, before sleep had to share its embrace of her with Remmy.

Charlie slowly woke from her slumber as her eyed adjusted to the muted nightlight coming from the window.

Remmy's warm body pressing against her relented its hold as she sat up, and look around.

She was awake, and had something to do-

She was alert.

Hopping off of the side of the bed, she glanced over at Remmy's sleeping form.

Rummaging through Remmy's dresser, she found one of her turtleneck sweaters and a pair of pants, and threw them on.

Walking over to the door, she stopped, and felt her heart skip a beat-

 _'Where's the door?'_ she thought.

Turning around, she looked back at Remmy's sleeping form.

 _'The bed is there- where's the door?'_ she thought again, a panick rising in her chest.

She looked back at where the window was-

Backing into the corner of the room, she brought her paws to her chest, and felt herself breathing hard.

 _'No window,'_ she told herself, and quickly looked over the room.

There was only a bed, and there was no Remmy.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, there was movement, and she turned towards it.

Remmy stood beside her, his hooves reaching out to grab her-

Her chest felt heavy, and a great fear took over.

There was no neck or head past his shoulders.

Charlie crumbled into the corner as Remmy's hooves scrapped and dug into her fur, as she brought her paws over her face and felt herself scream.

Charlie slowly woke from her slumber as her heart pounded in her chest.

She looked towards the window, and saw moon through the panes.

She tried to closer her eyes.

They wouldn't close.

Muted ringing filled her ears as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

All at once, an intense fear filled her-

She could feel something in the room, she could see it in the corner of her eyes-

She tried to move- tried to thrash, bite, scream-

But she was still.

And something watched her, she could feel it.

A weight grew on her chest, and she could feel herself strugging to breath, as she stared blindly at the moon in the window.

Suddenly, she felt a small shift behind her, and the world around her spun.

The ceiling stared down at her, and a great darkness beside her slowly blocked it out.

A great pressure was on her shoulders, and noise like a mountain falling filled her ears.

A sharp, cold pain spread across her cheeks, and she felt as if the darkness was angry.

She wanted desperately to close her eyes, or to leap from the window and make this hell end.

Then, as the darkness receded, there was a blinding light.

Charlie woke with a jolt, slamming her eyes shut as the light from the ceiling blinded her.

She felt Remmy's arms wrapped around her, and the fear faded.

Burying her head in his neck, she wrapped her arms around him, and in a tone of fear she hadn't heard come from her mouth in years, she begged him,

"Please, don't let me sleep,"


End file.
